<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De-Aged Donald Duck AU by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816052">De-Aged Donald Duck AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne'>RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>De-Aged Donald Duck, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Change is happening too fast and too much in Louie's opinion. His mother wants more parental control, his Uncle's relationship with Daisy is going well...he fears that too soon Donald will get married, move away, and have kids of his own and that they'll be replaced. So he hatched a plan! It's simple really...he just needs to revert himself back to an age that'll require Donald's constant attention!</p><p>He managed to find an artifact that'll do what he wants....and it works! Just...not on him. </p><p>---<br/>Welcome to my De-Aged Donald AU. My attempt to write a lot of fluff and have everyone in Duckburg(plus other places) love, fuss, and fight over toddler Donald.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck &amp; Louie Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s with you?” Huey asked Louie who was glaring intently out the window.</p><p>“Nothing,” Louie grumbled.  </p><p>Huey peeked over his triplet and was joined by Dewey and Webby. Together they saw Donald leaving his houseboat, all dressed up, and headed towards the gate. </p><p>“Are you mad about him going out with that tie? Cos you’re right. Totally clashes with his blazer.” Dewey pointed out. </p><p>“That’s the tie we gave him for Father’s Day last year.” Huey pointed out. </p><p>“I take it back, it adds personality,” Dewey replied. </p><p>“I think it’s sweet! This is his third date with Daisy. It’s going really well for them. Oh! Soon there might be a wedding!” Webby exclaimed. </p><p>Louie tore his eyes away from his uncle’s retreating form to stare incredulously at Webby. Before he could stutter out how insane that sounded, his brothers had thoughts of their own and they weren’t matching up with his. </p><p>“The organization and checklists for a wedding would be an amazing project!” Huey exclaimed. </p><p>“This will be my chance to be the Best Dewey Duck!” Dewey exclaimed. You could practically see the stars in his eyes as he envisioned himself in his suit. </p><p>“I always saw you more as ring bearer,” Huey commented. </p><p>“You really think Uncle Donald would trust him with the rings? No offense.” Webby commented. </p><p>“None taken. But hey, I’d have better luck than him. And besides, the ring bearer usually goes to the youngest, so that’d be Louie’s gig.” Dewey told them. </p><p>“Hey, wait what about me?” Huey demanded. </p><p>“Didn’t you make yourself wedding planner a few moments ago?” Dewey asked. </p><p>The title of wedding planner made him perk up, his mind already making lists of all the things that needed to be made for a wedding. </p><p>“I think you broke him...” Webby whispered. </p><p>Dewey smiled fondly and turned to Louie but whatever he was going to say left his mind as he saw Louie’s expression. His gaze was angry, narrowed, near tears. “Louie?”</p><p>“There’s not going to <em>be</em> a wedding!” Louie exploded. </p><p>That outburst brought Huey out of his trance, as he joined Dewey and Webby at staring at Louie with shocked expressions. </p><p>Huey cleared his throat and said, “Well, okay maybe not <em>soon</em>...”</p><p>“No, there’s not going to be a wedding <em>ever</em>! Uncle Donald <em>can’t</em> get married! Do you even realize what it means if he does?” Louie demanded. </p><p>Huey, Dewey, and Webby all exchanged glances before Dewey chimed in, “His credit score will be good enough for an actual house?” </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>!” Louie yelled as if that should be obvious as to why it was a bad idea. </p><p>The other three shared another confused glance off before Huey stepped up this time and asked, “Isn’t that a good thing?”</p><p>“Of course it isn’t! It’s a horrible thing! Almost the worst thing ever! Except it’s not but it <em>leads</em> to the worst thing ever!” Louie cried. </p><p>“Okay, I feel like we’re gonna be here a while if you don’t just tell us what’s up, Lou.” Dewey deadpanned. </p><p>Louie shed a few tears of frustration at his brothers not understanding what all this meant. “If Uncle Donald gets married then yes, he’ll be in a better place to buy a house. <em>Away</em> from us!”</p><p>“Uh...Louie? We’re family. We’d obvous-” Huey began but Louie cut him off. </p><p>“Mom’s back! And she’s already starting to want parental control! Sure Uncle Donald stepped up and took care of us and was our guardian all our lives, but do you think that’ll mean anything for mom? I mean, okay yeah, she’ll be grateful sure, but she’ll want <em>her</em> time now. And Uncle Scrooge will back her up. And we know Uncle Donald, he’s going to want the best for us and maybe it’s having mom be mom 100% of the time!” Louie ranted. </p><p>“Isn’t that...I mean okay yeah it’s complicated but...we wouldn’t stop being uncle Donald’s boys, right?” Huey asked. His voice was filled with uncertainty. </p><p>“She’s our mom, Louie. She wants to be there, but she’s not gonna force Uncle Donald to not be there for us either.” Dewey told him. Gently but firmly. As much as it pained him, he knew that all of them weren’t equally bonded with their mother. </p><p>“And it’ll start off small but then it’ll snowball!” Louie pressed. “Getting married will lead to them getting a house, and getting a house will lead them to wanting to have kids of their own! <em>We’re</em> the best thing that ever happened to Uncle Donald! I know he was a great adventurer and stuff but he was willing to step up and take care of us when our mom cared more about having another adventure!”</p><p>“Louie,” Dewey said in a low voice, a warning. </p><p>“Facts are facts! Maybe she didn’t intend to be gone long but who takes risks like that when your eggs are days from hatching?” Louie fumed. Maybe a lot of what he’s been holding in was coming out with his fears. He was too far gone to stop now. “Do you really think Uncle Donald’s not aware that the best thing he’ll love to take credit for is raising us? Don’t you think he’ll want to relive those moments after mom takes over more of the parental responsibilities? He’s going to have mor-...he’s going to have his <em>own</em> kids!” </p><p>“That’s...a good thing, right?” Webby asked quietly. “More family?”</p><p>“You really think Uncle Donald’s gonna move away?” Huey asked. </p><p>“Even if he does, it’ll still be in Duckburg, right? And...we’ll have our own room in his house.” Dewey added. </p><p>“But what if he moves away from Duckburg?” Louie exclaimed. “What if they only make up the guest room for when we visit but we don’t get our own room because we’re just ‘<em>his nephews’</em>?” </p><p>“Well, even if he moves with Daisy outside of Duckburg, not saying he will, but if he does...we do have a plane. Launchpad would love to fly you guys over to visit him whenever!” Webby tried to comfort the triplets. Louie’s claims were beginning to hit the other two a bit more. She herself was beginning to see the differences that would happen if Donald got married. They weren’t bad! But it would mean a change in the family’s dynamic. Donald’s priority would...shift. To Daisy as his wife and then to his kids...</p><p>“But Daisy’s nice. She loves Uncle Donald. I don’t want to ruin that. She makes him happy. He deserves to be happy.” Dewey said. </p><p>“Change is hard, Louie but Uncle Donald’s done so much to make sure we were always taken care of and happy. I don’t want to ruin this for him either.” Huey added. </p><p>“We don’t ruin it! I like Daisy too. I just...we need to come up with a plan that’ll make them realize that dating is....<em>enough</em>!” Louie cried out. </p><p>“Well, she’s becoming one heck of a force in the fashion industry. Her career and just dating might be keeping them busy for a while” Webby suggested. </p><p>“Yeah! I think we just jumped the gun a little.” Huey added, hoping to reassure his brother and help him calm down.</p><p>Louie sniffed and wiped his eyes. Now that he got all of that out in the open, his chest felt less heavy but now he did feel slightly bad for the things he was feeling. “Do you guys think I’m being too selfish?”</p><p>“No.”<br/>“I mean...”<br/>“Sorta.”</p><p>Webby, Huey, and Dewey replied in that order. </p><p>Louie sighed, “Things are just changing too fast and too much! I...the adventuring and learning about our family is great and all, but...<em>we</em> were a family before! I love having you around, Webby, I do! And mom coming back is amazing and totally love all the people who are now in our lives but...I just...It was the three of us and Uncle Donald against the world! And maybe not in the exciting terms, but....that’s <em>my</em> family and if he leaves...”His bill trembled as he was trying very hard to not cry. </p><p>Having lived through the life Louie was mentioning, Huey and Dewey understood Louie a bit better, and also felt the pain he was feeling. They immediately hugged him. After a moment of debate, Webby joined in. </p><p>“Uncle Donald’s not gonna disappear from our lives. Not again. We won’t let that happen.” Huey promised. </p><p>“Not again.” Dewey echoed. “Why don’t we get Uncle Donald to take us to Cape Suezette for the weekend? Just us and Webby?” </p><p>“I don’t wanna impose...” Webby tried to sound like she wouldn’t mind not going.</p><p>“You’ve become our sister and one of Uncle Donald’s kids. You’re invited.” Huey told her before smiling at Louie. “Sound good?”</p><p>“Yeah...sounds good,” Louie said. </p><hr/><p>“But not good enough.” He muttered to himself as he began to look through Uncle Scrooge’s garage for something that could help. </p><p>Deep down he knew his brothers were right. With his Uncle’s luck, marriage itself was pretty far off. Which meant that kids of his own were even farther away. But he just couldn’t get rid of the feelings inside of him. </p><p>Everyone was so excited about having their mom back, that Uncle Donald was more easily ignored! Maybe he still had guilt from not doing enough after the postcards kept getting returned from the supposed cruise he was on. But dang it, he felt like they were losing him all over again!</p><p>He felt like <em>he</em> was losing his Uncle Donald again!</p><p>And he couldn’t go through that. </p><p>What he needed was to secure his place in a better way. The idea began to form and he had a bit of a plan. Now he just needed a way to execute it. </p><p>It was a good plan, he reassured himself. If the others weren’t worried then that’s on them. Louie wasn’t going to sit back and let Uncle Donald vanish from their lives...or at least not be taken along. If he was simply de-aged back to an age where he needed constant care, then...then...that would solve his problem, right? Uncle Donald wouldn’t let anyone else have a hand in taking care of baby him, right? His mom could try but she struggled in parenting them as kids as is, a baby would be way out of her depth! Uncle Donald would <em>need</em> to stay!</p><p>It took him hours of searching to find anything that would help. But Uncle Scrooge’s adventures had treasures that were thankfully more than just jewels and gold. He found an artifact that he’s sure would do the trick. Trying to figure out how it worked took a bit of insight but he thinks he has the gist...and only one shot. </p><p>Just as he was preparing to de-age himself the door opens to reveal none other than Uncle Donald himself! </p><p>“Louie? Your brothers said you wanted to talk w-”</p><p>“Uncle Donald!” Louie cried out in surprise, the artifact jumped from his hands and he gasped in panic. </p><p>Not knowing what it was, but seeing the thing glow, old adventurer’s instincts took over Donald and he reached for it...just as it did its job. A blinding light forced Louie to cover his eyes before Donald was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. </p><p>“No! Oh no oh no oh no...Uncle Donald?!” Louie cried out in panic. He did his best to wave off the smoke and clear the way. When it finally did his eyes widened when they landed on his uncle.</p><p>A young duckling was all but drowning in his uncle’s adult-sized blazer. He tried to stand but couldn’t take a step before tripping over the oversize clothed. Landing on his butt, he looked up at Louie and tilted his head and asked, “Who you?” </p><p>“I...am in so much trouble.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louie paced back and forth frantically while his now de-aged uncle struggled to find his way out of the over-sized clothes. The image would have been adorable and maybe something worthy of slight blackmail material for the future if Louie wasn’t panicking about how badly a turn his plan took! </p><p>“Oh man, oh man, oh man...” He muttered to himself as he tried to think of what to do next. It was a horrible sudden reminder that he hadn’t really thought his plan through. </p><p>He was completely fine with there no being a fix when it was him who would be de-aged and needed to be taken care of. Now he was sort of realizing that his family would most likely embark on some sort of quest or adventure to find a way to cure him. After that, he’d probably be grounded for a month if not more! </p><p>“Halp! I needs halp! Dewwa!” </p><p>“Aw man...that would be too cute any other day.” Louie had to admit to himself. Snapping out of his panic slightly, he knelt and helped his uncle out of his adult clothes. “There...better?” He asked gently. </p><p>“Thank ‘ou.” Donald muttered but then wrapped his arms around himself. “No weally. Is cold.” Looking around he frowned before staring up at the other duck before him. “What yous name? Me’s Donal! ...have seen Dewwa? She wook lots wike me!” Donald said happily before he shivered a bit. </p><p>Louie grabbed his uncle’s blazer and used it to wrap the young duckling in, and then picked him up. “Hi Donald. I’m Louie. Uh...can you tell me how old you are?”  </p><p>Donald wiggled in Louie’s hold as he tried to get his hands free and then he held up three fingers in one hand and another finger in the other. “Dewwa and Donal fouw!” But then he looked around and frowned at not seeing any trace of his sister. “Where Dewwa?”</p><p>“Uh...” Louie hesitated on how to answer. The way Donald was looking around, a slightly scared expression on his face brought back some memories of himself doing that. He used to do it a lot when they each finally got their own beds instead of sharing one. As much as he liked having his own thing, he was very used and very close to his brothers. Not to mention the night seemed scarier when he was on his own. </p><p>Even though he was aware of his uncle and mother being twins, he didn’t think too much of it. But he supposed it made sense that they would have the same strong bond as he and his brothers did. </p><p>Seeing more fear slip into his uncle’s face, Louie held him closer and rocked him a little. “Hey, it’s okay. Shh...you’re safe, I promise. I...I know this is scary, but it’s gonna be okay.” </p><p>He wasn’t sure if it was going to be okay. In fact, he couldn’t even fathom how much trouble he was going to be in if he was caught. That was a thought for later though, his uncle needed to feel secure. Sneaking out of the garage, by some miracle he’s able to make it to the houseboat. He places his uncle Donald on the hammock and starts to look through some of their old belongings that should be in storage. </p><p>“Aha!” He cheers when he finds an old suitcase. It was full of their old baby and toddler stuff. It took a bit of digging but he found Dewey’s old pair of PJs and got the younger duck into them. That at least solved the naked and cold problem. </p><p>Now to think of what to do next. </p><p>The responsible thing to do was to come clean and ask for help on how to fix this. </p><p>That was going to have to wait because Louie heard a stomach growl and it wasn’t his. Looking over he saw the toddler look at him with big, pleading eyes and rubbing his tummy. “Hungy...”</p><p>“Four-year-olds can eat solid food right?” He asked his uncle as if he knew. Though the toddler nodded, he pulled out his phone and double-checked on the web just in case. </p><p>Louie picked up the toddler and brought him into the kitchen area and sat him down on the floor so he could keep an eye on him. Looking around he debated on what was okay for the toddler to eat. His uncertainty made choosing hard, so in the end, he grabbed some tangerines. Since they were kids his uncle always had them on the houseboat. They were juicy and fresh and very easy to peel. He peeled two and that was enough for now. Louie could go back to panicking about what to do next. </p><p>“Louie?”</p><p>Louie’s head snapped towards the entrance when he heard his mom’s voice. “Oh crud!” </p><p>Donald giggled at Louie’s choice of word, and even though he was moments away from being in trouble...that was just really cute. He didn’t have time to hide his uncle, so he simply begged for him to stay put while he handled the situation.</p><p>“Donald? Did Louie stop by here? I could have sworn I saw him with a-Oh! Louie, there you are.” Della said when she was greeted by Louie at the stairs. </p><p>“Hi! Uh...what’s up?”</p><p>“It’s almost time for bed. The boys said you were having a talk with your uncle, but I thought I saw you running away from the house. Thought I’d check to see if everything was okay?” Della knew that she and Louie still had work to do before they were 100% on the same page. As much as she wanted to come back to her eggs and be accepted as their mother fully she was learning to accept that their mentalities were different. While she had them on her mind all the time she was on the moon, they and the rest of the world had assumed the worst. She had to be patient...not her best virtue, but at least her best practiced one on while away. </p><p>“Sure! Everything is a-okay! Dandy even, ya know?” Louie did his best to sound nonchalant and cool about the situation. </p><p>Della’s parental instincts immediately kicked in and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Where’s your Uncle Donald?”</p><p>“...he’s in here. Ya know, having a snack.” It wasn’t a lie. </p><p>“Well, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if his sister came in and wished him goodnight,” Della said and tried to take a step down. </p><p>Louie blocked her from doing so by standing in her way with his arms stretched out, “No! You...you can’t! Uh, see thing is...uh....since Storkules Uncle Donald’s been <em>really</em> strict about who comes in and...and I think that’s just something we should respect, ya know?” </p><p>“Louie. What’s going on?” Della asked as she knelt down and tried to get a view inside. </p><p>“Nothing!” Louie tried to insist. </p><p>“<em>Momma</em>?” </p><p>Both Louie and Della stilled. Louie turned around and saw his toddler uncle at the foot of the stairs staring up at them. Louie was already scrambling to explain himself, tears of frustration and guilt forming as he knew he was in trouble and rightly so. </p><p>Whatever form of yelling he expected didn’t come however. Looking up at his mom, he saw a pained and still somehow soft expression as she made her way down the stairs and picked up toddler Donald. </p><p>The toddler in turn furrowed his brow as he got a better look at the woman who was holding him. He crossed his arms and huffed, “Twick! No momma!”</p><p>“I...no. I...Oh god, <em>Donald</em>.” She breathed and held the toddler close as she tried and failed to fight back tears. </p><p>Donald fussed and wiggled until Della had no choice but to set him down. He looked between Louie and Della and his bill began to quiver because he was scared! He didn’t know them! He didn’t know where he was! “I wan’ go home! To momma and daddy! An’ Dewwa! <em>Now</em>!” </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay little dude...” Louie tried to calm him down. </p><p>It seemed like his uncle’s anger issues stemmed way back. He could see a temper tantrum about to come on and he could guess it wasn’t going to be pretty. </p><p>But before he could explode, his mom knelt in front of toddler Donald and grabbed his hand. It confused both Louie and Donald for a second, and then Donald's face shifted to slightly more confusion and then wonder as his mom traced something in the palm of his uncle’s hand. </p><p>Toddler Donald looked up with wonder and confusion as he asked, “Dewwa?”</p><p>Della smiled sadly but nodded, “Yeah, Donnie...it’s me.” </p><p>Donald’s bill quivered a bit more, then he began to hit and punch at Della but it didn’t have the anger that had been building up before. “You meanie! You’s old! No fair, no fair, no fair!” </p><p>“Hey. Ow, okay...hey, look. It’s okay Donnie. It’s okay!” Della tried to soothe him. </p><p>Donald jumped back and glared at Della, eyes glistening with tears that streamed down his face. He stomped his feet and had his hands balled into fists at his sides, “It no kay! Dewwa gwow up wiffou’ Donal! Das no how posed go! We posed to go togatha! Das wha’ twins posed do!” Then he fell back on his butt and began to cry, “You’s leave me! Is no fair!” </p><p>Though she didn’t know how it came to be, she got the impression that Donald didn’t have the memories passing the age his body was at, at the moment. He didn’t mean to hurt her, he wasn’t aware of the events with the Spear of Selene. She’d been so focused on the pain she caused for leaving and the consequences of not being there for her sons, she hadn’t paid that much attention to the fact that she left Donald behind too. </p><p>Her <em>twin</em>. </p><p>She pulled him back into her arms, even as he struggled a bit. Eventually, he just clung to her and cried, and she joined him. </p><p>Louie felt very awkward, as if he was intruding in a moment he wasn’t invited to. </p><p>Before he could make his escape or excuse himself, Dewey alerted them of his presence, Huey and Webby not too far behind. </p><p>“Whoa, no way! <em>Was</em> there a fourth brother? And are those my old pjs!?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Feel free to follow/reach me on tumblr at <a href="https://duck-writer.tumblr.com/">duck-writer</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>